How it All Started For Us
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: SakuxGaa Sakura has been worked to the bone and needs a break. Maybe this mission to Suna is that chance? Starts with a fairytale story that might just happen to apply to Sakura...
1. The Blade Handle and Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..or Gaara...(cries)

**How it All Started...For Us**

Today was a total hell. Literally. Tsunade-sensei has been working me to death lately. These were the thoughts of Sakura Haruno as she relaxed into her favorite chair at the hospital. She gently soothed her back and shoulders with a small healing spell while trying to clear her head. After a few minutes she decided not to waste any more of the little chakra she had left. Good thing tomorrow was her first day off in a week. She would need it after training all the new medic nin.

Sakura made every minute of her half hour break count. First she relaxed herself and then started reading her book. 'Tales of a Medic Nin.' Tsunade had suggested it as "Fairytales of a ninja." She started reading a story called 'The Blade, the Handle, and the Sword.' It seemed fairly cheesy, but it was something to read.

_**The Blade, the Handle, and the Sword.**_

_It was an average day for the Katana blade. She was out strolling through the town as usual. Weapons every where stopped and admired her beauty. The Shrukien often proposed to her, but she denied each time. Yet, they were best friends. She turned him down for she fawned for the very handsome, much sought after Longsword. Though most every other girl was married by her age, she was waiting for him._

_One day the Katana blade decided to ask the Longsword for his hand in marriage. She approached his home with high hopes, and dreams of the wedding. 'I am the most sought of woman in all the land, and he is the most sought of man in all the land. How could this not be perfect?' She thought over and over. When she reached his door she rang the doorbell and waited. _

* * *

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wants you. She has a new mission for you." said Shizune as she walked out of the break room.

"Coming!" yelled Sakura after her 'older sister.' She put the book back in her pack and made a note to buy it from the library as soon as she could. It was a relaxing story, and surely the others would be as well. Sakura made her way up the stairs to her sensei's office.

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade as Sakura walked through the door. She got mighty impatient when she was drunk. Or was it sober? She shook it off.

"Yes, sensei?" she replied.

"Hello,Sakura, you'll be taking a break off your hospital duties for a while." she said, starting to sway a bit. "Gaara-san has requested a team of medical nin lead by you to be escorted by a team lead by Shikamaru consisting of Naruto and Hinata. You'll take two of your best and one new medic with you. Shikamarus team is to guard the city walls while your team helps heal and train new medic nin in Suna. It seems they've had an outbreak of a very mild cold, but it effected so many that they won't be able to guard 3/4 of the city." Tsunade said. It was easy to understand her after years of training under her slurring words. "Gather your things and you'll be leaving at dusk tomorrow. We can't let you leave before then, as Shikamaru's replacement guide doesn't get back until noon." Sakura nodded and took the scroll Tsunade handed her.

"Thank you, sensei." And she left the office.

As Sakura walked down the stairs from the office, she tried to relax again. Hey, she had the whole day tomorrow right? She could focus on her book for now. As she tried to clear her head again, she heard a very quiet, but very distinct foot step behind her. She got her fist ready, pumped some chakra into it, and got ready to throw it. She turned around.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok so that's the end (for now) Please comment on it, flames accepted. Thanks for reading! Puddin


	2. Ice Cream and the Robes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..or Gaara...(cries)

Last Chapter: As Sakura walked down the stairs from the office, she tried to relax again. Hey, she had the whole day tomorrow right? She could focus on her book for now. As she tried to clear her head again, she heard a very quiet, but very distinct foot step behind her. She got her fist ready, pumped some chakra into it, and got ready to throw it. She turned around.

How it All Started...For Us

Sakura was ready to throw her punch when she realized it was Konoha, so there could be a little kid there. She turned to see who it was, and when she did she immediately put her hand down.

"Gaara-san? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Suna?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Shouldn't you look before you get all ready to kill someone?" Gaara said, smirking in the direction of her fist, still powered up with chakra.

"Ano, sorry, Gaara-san. I didn't know who it was. But really, what are you doing he-"

"SAKURA-SAN! SAKURA-SAN!" Yelled Shizune running quite quickly in her direction. She quickly reached her and bowed. "Ah, Kazekage-sama, I didn't see you. Well, I guess this is useless then." Shizune sighed as she held up a piece of paper that stated they would be escorted by the Kazekage himself. "Well, not completely I guess." Shizune said as she grabbed another scroll from her dress. "Sakura, could you give these to Naruto and Hinata? I already had Temari-san come by and she said she was visiting Shikamaru already and would do it." Gaara smirked at that comment, probably at some hidden joke of his. Sakura nodded with a grin. Shizune bowed to them both and disappeared down a well-crowded street.

"Gaara-san, do you want to join me? I'm sure you want to say hi to Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

"As long as you don't try to attack a kid, that's fine." Gaara said in monotone.

Sakura kept smiling. "As long as you don't sneak up on any little girls and scare them out of their wits, it's fine." Gaara smiled. He had to admit, she was quite good at a lot of things. He had requested her and Naruto on this mission after all. After the Akatsuki mission, him and Naruto had become much closer with more trips between Suna and Konoha. And Sakura was never far behind. They had since began a teasing kind of friendship.

Sakura showed Gaara around his kind of second home, but he didn't mind. He didn't know all of the locals here, so it was always nice to see new people. They reached Naruto's apartment and Sakura knocked on the door. "Naruto?" she said in a tad louder-than-normal voice. She was greeted at the door by Naruto, dressed, holding a bowl of ramen, but still very tired looking. "Naruto, you really need to adjust your sleeping schedule." Sakura said with a sigh.

"But it's my day off, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. Sakura smiled at him. He was still the Naruto she loved. Her best friend. Naruto gave her a big fox grin in return.

"Can we come in Naruto?" she asked.

"We?" Naruto asked. Then he spotted Gaara. "GAARA!!" Naruto pounced. "Hey, what are you doing here? Oi, are you staying here on a mission or something?" Naruto said putting Gaara in a chokehold. Gaara laughed as he pulled Naruto off of him. Sakura giggled. These two were almost as good of friends as... Well, Naruto and someone else.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come with me and Gaara to drop off this letter to Hinata?" Sakura asked, holding up the scroll.

"Um, well, actually Sakura, I could just take it. Me and Hinata are meeting up at Ichiraku Ramen this afternoon." Naruto said, making a manly pose.

"That's fine." Sakura said with a grin. 'Naruto's finally getting it.' she thought. "I'll just show Gaara-san around some more." Sakura smiled. Gaara and Sakura said their goodbyes and gave Naruto Hinatas scroll.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara silently strode through the town. "Hey Gaara-san? Do you th-"

"Sakura-san, don't you think it's kind of rude to be calling me -san after how well we know each other?" Gaara said, eyes never leaving the road. Sakura looked up at him. He had grown quite a bit in two and a half years. She knew that he was asking her to be as comfortable with him as she was with Naruto. She smiled.

"Gaara-kun," she restarted. Gaara gave a very rare, very sweet smile to himself. She blushed a bit. He noticed, but said nothing of it. "Isn't it odd that all of our friends are getting together?"

Gaara side-glanced her and smirked. "I haven't noticed." he said.

Sakura stuck her tongue out a bit. "Oh come on, Gaara-kun, haven't you noticed your own sister with Shikamaru-kun?" At this Gaara stopped. He would definitely have to talk to this Shikamaru. This was his only sister. "Ah, I see I've struck a nerve here. Then I guess you also haven't noticed Kankuro-san and Ino-pig?" Gaara felt a wave of dumb fly over him. "Or Naruto and Hinata? What about TenTen and Neji? Or Jiriaya and Tsunade? And you couldn't have missed...Gaara-kun?" Sakura stopped her speech and looked around. Gaara had sunk to the floor in a wave of humiliation.

* * *

"Thanks for buying me ice cream Gaara!" Sakura said outside the shop.

"Ah well, thanks for saving me from going into a freakout." Gaara said and smiled. She thought it was quite odd for him to be smiling so much. Well, at least these genuine smiles, not the ones he has to give to his fangirls.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura started between her ice cream bites. He looked towards her. "Will you come with me tomorrow for a walk in the park? It doesn't have to be a 'date-'" Gaara moaned. He had spilled ice cream all over his Kazekage robe. Sakura and Gaara made their way over to a park bench and she commenced to cleaning off his robe with a napkin. "I can get this cleaned before tomorrow if you let me wash them, I doubt you want Naruto doing it." He flinched.

"Sakura..." She stopped at her task.

"Yes."

She smiled.

* * *

That's the end for now I'll have more of the story in the story in the next one. Later for now! Please comment!!

* * *


	3. Such a Sweet Dreamland, Don't You Think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..or Gaara...(cries)

Last Chapter: "Sakura..." She stopped at her task. "Yes." She smiled.

How it All Started...For Us

The night before their 'it's-not-a-date-date-we're-just-friends' thing, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura stayed the night at a hotel. (Only the best for the Kazekage, the Hokage's apprentince, and the future Hokage, of course.) Luckily it was a big penthouse with a great view and access to the roof (for Gaara) two double beds (for Naruto) two full bathrooms (Sakura, of course) and Naruto in the room. (Hinata, Duh!) It was very spacious and luckily the beds made sure no one had to sleep on the floor. Sakura and Hinata got the room with a huge bathroom and a hot tub/bath big enough to fit three people. (Lord knows Naruto won't use it.) Gaara and Naruto got a room equally as big with a half bathroom, but they could always use the girls' bath or the hot springs just down the hall.

* * *

When the kunoichis finally got settled in their room Hinata got the bath first while Sakura just lied on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like the longest time. She must have dozed off for a few minutes, because she couldn't hear the water for the bath running. She sat up, and then she screamed. (Well, she did note she was in a hotel, so it was more of a mumbled shriek.) Gaara was standing right in front of her like the ghost of Christmas past just smirking.

"Gaara, don't you ever get tired of me almost killing you because you like to sneak up on people?" she said, panting from the panic. She slid back to the middle of the bed.

"Do you always stare at the ceiling like that and then pass out? Oh, and technically, I did knock. But you dozed off about five seconds before I did." Gaara said, moving over to the edge of the bed. He faced Sakura. She stuck her tongue out a bit.

"What do you want anyway? Is Naruto whining or something?"

"Well, he is kind of upset that there's no dinner but I told him I would come and see what you were doing. I hope you and Hinata-san are good at cooking. Oh, and we're going down to the hot springs for a while. Be back in about an hour. Bye." he said, and with that he left the room leaving behind a small scrawl of parchment.

_**Konoha Sakura Blossom Park--11 AM sharp. Be there, or be a Sound nin.**_

_**Gaara**_

'Hmmm...Never noticed Gaara had such great handwriting.' Sakura stood up and stretched her back. Hinata came out of the bathrooom at this time. "Hey, Hinata! Let's start cooking!" Sakura said, putting her arm around her female ninja friend. Hinata smiled.

"S-Sure!" and with that, they set out for the kitchen.

* * *

The girls had conversation starting out as Sakura saying everything, Tsunade-sama, her sake problem, how she was like a second mom, Shizune like an older sister. Then she came to the topic of boys. "Hey Hinata, you like Naruto right?" Hinata dropped a dish.

"N-n-n-o!! I'm s-sure you tw-wo will be v-v-very ha-ap-py to-gethe-r! H-h-honest!" Sakura smirked in that sly way, similair to Sasuke.

"Well then I guess it's too bad we're not." Sakura said, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She whispered into her ear: "Go get him!" and with that the two girls smiled and continued working on dinner. For several minute it was a comfortable silence.

"S-Sakura-chan, d-do you l-like G-gaara-kun?"

* * *

The boys were sitting in the hot springs for a few minutes of silence. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Sakura-chan?" And...OOF! "GAARA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? IT WAS A QUESTION!"

"And that was my answer." With that, Gaara gave him a very friendly smile that Naruto couldn't help but return twice as much. "Come on, let's go back up before the food gets cold." Gaara said while pulling a towel around him. He put his hand on the handle of the door.

"Gaara." He turned around. "Do you?"

* * *

Sakura and Hinata had just gotten settled down in their places when Naruto and Gaara walked in, hair still dripping from the springs. "Hey, hope we aren't too late." Naruto yelled from the front door in the direction of the kitchen.

"We just got situated guys, come on in!" Sakura yelled from her seat. Hinata blushed when Naruto walked in the door to greet them, and Gaara nodded towards her. When he saw Sakura he smiled. She did so in return. Naruto and Hinata sat on one side, Gaara and Sakura on the other.

"WOW! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, you guys did awesome!" Naruto said in his always over-enthusiatic voice. With that they continued their meal as usual.

* * *

The girls and guys said their good nights and went off to their separate rooms. Sakura settled for a nice relaxing bubble bath before she fell asleep. She decided to catch up on some reading, as she had bought it while showing Gaara around. She started where she left off.

* * *

_The sword opened the door and invited her in for tea. "So, what is it that you want to ask me?" said the sword._

_"Longsword, it is I that every man in the land desires. And you are the one every woman desires. How can we deny the world such a completely perfect couple by not being together?" The sword looked at her very seriously._

_"My dear, it is true that you and I are the most desired in the land. But I could never marry such a girl that was incomplete. You must find a handle so that I may be able to hold you and love you more dearly. When you do, come back here and I will marry you. And with that, the Katana blade left the house weeping._

* * *

Sakura decided to get out before she got all wrinkly. With the story still in mind she took the opposite side of the bed trying not to disturb Hinata. Luckily, she was sleeping like a rock. With the story drifting off, she thought of Naruto and finally Gaara before falling asleep.

"Gaara..." she said, and drifted off to sleep, to a land completely her own and safe, where everything was...

Perfect. For tonight, at least. Tomorrows battle was another matter. Now, was her only time.

* * *


	4. Night Time Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..or Gaara...(cries)

Last Chapter: "Gaara..." she said, and drifted off to sleep, to a land completely her own and safe, where everything was...Perfect. For tonight, at least. Tomorrows battle was another matter. Now, was her only time.

How it All Started...For Us

Sakura's dream however, was not peaceful. But it wasn't horrible, either. To be honest, it wasn't a dream at all. It was more like an alarm. Something kept telling her to wake up. So, reluctantly, Sakura woke up.

'Guess I'm going to be tired for tomorrow.' she thought with a sigh. As she stretched herself out she looked out the window. The moon was amazing tonight. Maybe a little less sleep would be worth it...

Sakura walked out to the balcony (No less for the Hokage's apprentince.) and easily got onto the flat part of the roof. She sat on the ground and put her head on the concrete slowly, as it was quite cold out, and gazed up at the stars. "Let me see...That one's the...Scorpion...That one is Orion's Belt...And that one's!"

"The Ursa Major!" Sakura cringed. Was he there for everything? Or was he just a crazy stalker?

"Gaara, why do you always do that?"

"Why are you out on a rooftop when it's freezing outside?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered in response. "Sorry about that." he said and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked, still gazing at the sky.

"Have you been ignoring my status for the past three years?" Gaara looked at her with a very serious look in his eyes.

Sakura put her hand behind her head. "Eh he-he-eh-hehe" she managed.

_**'Smooth. Real smooth.' **_said her inner. Sakura blocked that out.

"Hey, wait here for a second." said the voice of Gaara, but of course, he was too fast for Sakura to notice during her blocking of her inner. She cursed herself. "Are you done talking to yourself?" Sakura turned around. Gaara was holding a very large, soft looking blanket. She smiled up at him.

_**'WOAH!! Did you see that? Tell me right now, did. you. see. it?'**_

"See what?" she replied to her inner.

_**'He BLUSHED! I saw it! No lying, it HAPPENED!'**_

"You sound like a raving fangirl."

_**'And you're any different...how?'**_

She pushed aside that conversation for the more interesting one. "Thanks Gaara." he gave her an odd look.

"For what?"

"The blanket!" she said, still smiling.

"This? This isn't for you." And with that, he made himself a burrito and rolled away from Sakura. "Good night."

"Gaara, I'm giving you a REALLY dirty look right now." He rolled back over.

"I'm kidding, jeez." he tried to get himself untangled in the fluffiness of the blanket, but it was hopeless. Sakura on the other hand, was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Sakura, you're going to wake Naruto and Hinata up. And if you don't get me out of this, I'm going to wake someone else up!"

"Was that a threat?" She asked, teasing. He stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine. I'll get you out of your own mess." They both smiled.

Sakura managed to make it so the zipper came open halfway, but then it got stuck. He had wrapped himself once and then wrapped it again with the zipper, now caught on the blanket. She pulled with all her might, but it was useless. They would either break the zipper off, have to rip open the blanket, or just massacre it. (Which wasn't an option since it was the hotel's.) Sakura tried her best to use just a bit of her chakra to open it but ended up falling on top of Gaara. Luckily, her face had fallen to the right of his. And also luckily, it was too dark for either of them to notice the other blushing. Sakura went back to work on the zipper while Gaara managed to sit up, at least.

_**'Hey Gaara, notice how her eyes are sparkling from the moonlight?'**_

'Shut up, Shukaku.'

_**'I'm serious, look! Even her hair has a bit of sparkle!'**_

'Shut up.'

_**'You have to face it soon enough...How's tomorrow for you?'**_

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

_**'You know you think she's amazing, just face it.'**_

'How about you shut the hell up, and never come back.'

_**'Fiesty as ever, eh Gaara?'**_

'GO TO HELL!'

* * *

"And...GOT IT!" By this time, they had been working on it for a good twenty-five minutes, Gaara was ticked at his innerself, and Sakura was exhausted. "There you go Gaara...I'm just going to go to bed now...Night." she said, stumbling around the roof top.

"Sakura." she turned around. Gaara grabbed her bridal style. She let her eyes close a bit. He was warm. Just like the desert. She got as close as she could in her position. He easily hopped back into the window, and grabbed the door handle.

"Gaara..." He looked down at her. "Thank you..." And fell asleep.

* * *

Shorter than the last one, I know. But hey, this is the quickest I've ever posted this many chapters, and I want to make a Fruits Basket one today so I might be a few days, since I'll be at my dad's on the 5th so I'll try to finish this by then. (crosses fingers) Thanks, please review!


	5. Noticeable Thoughts

Last Chapter: "Gaara..." He looked down at her. "Thank you..." And fell asleep.

Disclaimer: Naruto, my quest to own you is almost finished! (wakes up) NOT AGAIN!

_**How it All Started...For Us**_

Sakura woke up early. Well, Hinata was up. And Gaara didn't sleep. But at least she was awake before Naruto. But then again that wasn't quite an accomplishment. She sighed. She sniffed the air. Looks like Hinata had started on breakfast. She smiled. Some of her favorite dishes. Slowly she got out of bed and stretched herself out. Sakura got through her morning routine. As she was about to go through the door she heard a knock. Opening it revealed Gaara, and he handed her a note. Apparently he didn't like talking in the morning. And, of course, he disappeared directly afterwards.

She moved to the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Morning, Hinata-chan." she said and commenced helping her with the freshly started meal.

"G-G-Good m-m-morning, S-Sakura-c-chan." Hinata said. And then she noticed that Sakura had a sticky note on her hand. "S-Sakura-c-chan?" she said, pointing towards her hand.

"Oh." Sakura said. She handed it to Hinata. She had already memorized the words and the perfect, scripted handwriting.

_Naruto-kun and I are going down to the hot springs and then out for a few supplies he forgot. _

_We'll be back before breakfast is cold. And by the way, you might want to bring an umbrella for our picnic._

_The forecast is slightly rainy so it should be fine, but...just to be safe._

_ Forever a Leaf Friend,  
_

_ Gaara._

* * *

Sakura and Hinata made small talk about everything that came to mind, clothes, fashion, the picnic today, their mission, boys...Everything. The mission was a quick conversation as Shikamaru would be there to help them. Of course, he was in the middle of the desert with Temari. Sakura had memorized the mission scroll as well. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto and herself were to meet Shikamaru and Temari halfway to Suna. Kankuro would be taking care of Kazekage duties. The only reason Gaara had to escort them was because of import and exports, transfers, and all the other papers had to be signed by the Kazekage himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't Kankuro.

* * *

The boys arrived right on time again. Once again, it was a feast of many kings. So to speak, anyway. Rice, miso soup, yogurt, eggs, natto, jam, sausage, ham, seaweed, pickles, cheese and pancakes all lined the table. And of course, Sakura had packed ramen and had Hinata make it. Which she just happened to mention to him. Hinata blushed as Naruto gave her a big smile and thanks.

'Itadakimasu!' he shouted. Gaara did so as well, but much quieter.

Sakura felt paranoid. She couldn't help but think Gaara was glancing at her more than usual. But then again, that would mean she was looking at him equally as much. _'Gaara must think I'm a creep.'_ She thought.

Just like Sasuke said. She was an annoying, stupid, perverted fangirl. She cast her eyes down at her plate. Naruto was too engulfed in his and Hinata's conversation to notice, like he usually did. Gaara, however, wasn't.

"Naruto, could you help Hinata clean up? I need to put away those supplies. Sakura, can you help?"

"Sure Gaara!" Naruto said with his fox grin. "Come on Hinata!" he said, grabbing two handfuls of plates with one hand and grabbing Hinata's with the other. She only managed to get a few as she tried not to trip following him.

Silence engulfed the two. "Sakura." Gaara said, staring directly at her. "What is it?"

"What's what, Gaara?" She said, looking instantly cheery.

"I saw that frown." he said, not falling for her fake smile.

"Can I tell you about it this afternoon instead?" she asked, pouting about it a bit.

"...Okay." And with that, they went and packed their bags.

_ 'An annoying, stupid, perverted fangirl that couldn't keep herself safe and was a gigantic nuisance. Yep, that's what he thought of me. Always.'_


	6. And it was Stunning

Last Chapter: "Can I tell you about it this afternoon instead?" she asked, pouting about it a bit.

"...Okay." And with that, they went and packed their bags.

_ 'An annoying, stupid, perverted fangirl that couldn't keep herself safe and was a gigantic nuisance. Yep, that's what he thought of me. Always.'_

_**How it All Started...For Us**_

_**The Blade, the Handle, and the Sword.**_

_That night the Blade called the shruiken to come over. The shruiken comforted her over and over that she would find a handle or find someone better than the Long Sword. Though she felt better after talking, and though the shruiken made her dinner and stayed over the night just in case she wanted to talk more, she did feel incomplete. She always had. She was always happy, always kind, but deep, deep down she wanted more than friends. She would marry the shruiken, but he always seemed just a tad bit brighter with the the fan. So when the shruiken left the next morning, she told him to go and ask the fan on a date. This gave her time to think. 'I'm the only girl my age who isn't married...' And she decided to find someone to help her. She needed a handle. To feel complete, this is what she needed._

* * *

Sakura kept quiet while helping Gaara pack. He did the same. When he only had a few more things to put back in his bag, Sakura stopped and sat on the couch in the room. Gaara finished and sat beside her. Luckily it was long enough so Sakura could lean back far enough to stare at the ceiling with her legs up. Gaara did the same but just reclined, legs on the floor.

"Gaara?" Sakura said, eyes on ceiling.

"Hm?" He said, looking at her and then looking back up.

"Wanna take a walk before we go on the picnic?" She said, and sat up and looked up at him. He stood up and gave her his hand. She got up, but instead went to her room. She looked back at him. He gave her a 'where are you going?' look. "I can't exactly wear this on a walk, and we'll have plenty of time to bathe and change again after the picnic." And with that went in her room and closed the door. Gaara smirked. And with that he went and changed.

* * *

Sakura emerged from her room wearing a red and pink sun dress that fell right below her knees. Always casual, but able to be very formal. It was a strapless dress to begin with, but she had sewn on her own straps. It was all over pink with red flowers on it to match her cheeks and lips. She wore a pink flower in her hair with sparkly green leaves that peeked out from under. 'They match her eyes perfectly...' Gaara said, when he saw her. Her shoes were pink flats that had a red flower and green sparkly leaves on it, too. It was amazingly pretty, but somehow very casual.

And while Gaara was amazed with how she looked, he looked as equally stunning. His red hair was in it's usual casual disarray, but still very nice. He wore a black t-shirt that seemed to hint at the muscles underneath. He wore pants that just happened to show off how long his legs were, probably just a coincidence.

Gaara had been sitting on the couch waiting for her to come out. When she did, however, Gaara stood straight up. Sakura looked at him and blushed. Luckily it was dark in the hallway so he didn't notice. She brushed it off and walked right up to him. "Gaara?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

When she stepped out of the room, I instantly stood up. She walked right up to me and said my name. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move, either.

_**(It's starting...)**_

She took my arm and ushered me through the door. That's when I regained consciousness. I finally put together a sentence and spoke. "Sa-Sakura-c-chan." She smiled up at me. My brain turned to mush. But I really worked hard to say it. "Y-You..." She stopped and looked up at me. 'Dang it Gaara, say it!' I thought.

"Gaara-kun?"

I looked down at her. I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have, but I did. She looked so amazing, her hair slightly frizzy, letting me know she wasn't inhuman. She was real, and so was this. "You look really nice today, Sakura." I said. She blushed and her face completely flushed. I subconsciously leaned down a bit towards her. She seemed to be getting closer too. I stopped myself and regained my posture. I cleared my throat to make sure I was fully there and she seemed to blush very, very hard, but I probably made her uncomfortable.

* * *

I was always such a perv. And she couldn't like, shouldn't like, and wouldn't like me. Not when she deserves so much more.


	7. The Forest Trip

Last Chapter:I was always such a perv. And she couldn't like, shouldn't like, and wouldn't like me. Not when she deserves so much more.

Disclaimer: Naruto, my quest to own you is almost finished! (wakes up) NOT AGAIN!

Apologies: Sorry it's been three months, guys. School went by in a blur- literally. It was very bland, not much color. So I'm writing the story before you kill me. Begin.

_**How it All Started...For Us**_

_**Gaara's POV**_

It was a silent trip, at least to the park, anyway. When we got there, I heard her mumbling and I watched her eyes study a puddle of water before her, and then her eyes trailed around the park until they reached mine. I coughed, and looked away. "It rained last night after you went to sleep."

"Oh." She whispered. Her head fell a bit and she seemed to be very interested in her shoes. She began walking again before I stopped her. Her emerald eyes bore through me, right into my soul.

"Sakura, do you want to know my secret place I found here?" I saw her smile, and my face went red again. I began walking, hoping she hadn't seen that.

We walked in silence until we reached the end of the park, which led to a small forest, full of adventures. Her eyes looked glad for something new and exciting, but then something faltered in her eyes. And why was I paying so much attention, anyway?

"Something wrong, Sakura?" I said, giving my best gentle smile. She looked up at me and her cheeks became slightly pink. She gave me a huge smile, one that she usually used when Naruto got out of the hospital.

"It's fine now, Gaara." She said. I walked into the forest and she followed behind.

It must have been a good twenty minutes of hiking before she said anything. "Usually I would complain that the trees aren't good for jumping, but it's nice to actually stay on the ground for a while. I turned around, and she was a good five paces behind me. It had gotten muddy, and she was no doubt trying not to get anything dirty.

"Sakura-chan." I said, and stepped towards her. I guess it startled her, because I stepped a bit too quickly and when she looked up, she fell forwards. I jumped to her, but she didn't fall completely. She merely leaned forward a bit before regaining her balance. I grabbed her shoulders anyway, to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" I asked. Stupid question. She's a medic-nin for god's sake. And she didn't even fall! She just stumbled a bit.

"Gaara?" she asked, staring up at me.

"Yes?"

"Um...I'm okay. You can let go." she said. But I didn't let go. She was too fragile, as odd as it sounded.

"We shouldn't have come." I said. A puzzled look crossed her face before it went into shock. I picked her up easily and she instantly grabbed my neck, a natural reaction.

"Gaar-" And we were off. We were getting out of here, now. I jumped over a log and she whispered my name. I was careful not to trip when I stopped. "Gaara." she said again. "Put me down." Her eyes gleamed with authority, but I had more. I couldn't let her get hurt. But I couldn't tell her why. She would think I was a freak. She would hate me. And all with good reason.

I set her down, and quickly walked off. "Wait, Gaar-" Jeez, how clumsy was this girl? I turned around instantly, but it wasn't fast enough to catch her. I saw her arms hit the ground. She had tripped over a stick that had been hidden by leaves. I ran to her, and picked her up. "Gaara, what's the matter?" she said, but I didn't answer. Her elbow was bleeding. Her green, shimmery eyes followed mine and she put chakra on it. I only took a breathe again when I was positive she was okay. "Gaara!" she said, breaking my concentration from her arm. I still didn't answer, unsure what to say. I helped her up again, and turned around.

"FINE!" She screamed at me. I teared up a bit, knowing this was coming. I guess my back had shivered a bit, because she came cautiously to me. I, of course, had no signs of the tears. I managed to blink them away. "Gaara, if you're my friend, tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you later, I promise." She looked skeptical. But then she offered her pinky.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said, and locked fingers with her.

As we walked back towards the hotel, I muttered "This." Not loud enough for her to hear.


	8. Ah, Sweet Encounters

Last Chapter:**_ "I'll tell you later, I promise." She looked skeptical. But then she offered her pinky._**

**_"Promise?" she asked._**

**_"Promise." I said, and locked fingers with her._**

**_As we walked back towards the hotel, I muttered "This." Not loud enough for her to hear._**

Disclaimer: Naruto, my quest to own you is almost finished! (wakes up) NOT AGAIN!

Apologies: Sorry it's been a couple months, guys. School went by in a blur- literally. It was very bland, not much color. So I'm writing the story before you kill me. Begin.

_**How it All Started...For Us**_

_**Gaara's POV  
**_

Ah, Gaara. You stupid, stupid fool. You should have told her how you felt last night, or this morning, or this afternoon. But NO, you just had to be a stupid, stupid, foolish moronic idiot. I shook my dirty red hair out of my eyes. It was annoying sometimes when you ran through the forest. It kept your body moving, yes, but your mind was free to roam. I should probably be worrying about the mission, but no- Gaara wanted to be selfish and greedy and focus on a girl who could never, ever, ever even begin to love him. And what about- hey wait, what am I telling her? Since when do I have feelings for the lollipop girl? Ugh. I shook my head a bit more and tried to think clearly.

It really wasn't fair, me being able to stay up all night. Sometimes it would be so amazing just thinking about the world, sometimes just kind of bland, thinking about the day ahead. But this, this was absolutely torturous. I wouldn't mind having dreams- even if the dreams were the same thing as my thoughts. At least I could say they were my unconscious. But no, this was my thought. I _like_ the cotton candy hair girl now?

Please, I begged. Please let me stop thinking about her, just for awhile. Let me think about the mission for a bit. And that's just what I did.

It took almost all of the discipline I had learned over the years to focus. But when I did, it was quite rewarding. It was a simple task this one. Sakura was to help with the recent rise in injuries. It wasn't much, hardly one in twenty cases was considered 'major.' It wouldn't be exhausting work, just a bit of effort for someone like her. Hinata and Naruto would be doing some simple guard work. Luckily there weren't many missions in Konoha right now so Tsunade let me have Naruto. Of course, he'd probably be doing a lot of training on the job. And me, I would be doing my own work. Severe, heavy loads of paperwork. Exhausting, terrible work. Really, what was the point of a Kazekage or Hokage? They should have five designated people who do all the paperwork so I can go out and train the people of my homeland.

I sighed. Like that would work. Just do the work, and it will all get done eventually. Hopefully. How many trees were we cutting down for this? Maybe I should start an environmental program so there would be less paper usage- but then again, that would take an immense load of paperwork just to get started.

I loved evening, actually I loved all times of day. My favorite of course was midnight. The stars shone their brightest at that time. And dawn was definitely in the running.

* * *

I had just been on the edge of meditation when, out of the purple hazy night light a pink-headed little ninja caught my eye. She was sneaking out of her tent on the smooth ground that was our temporary camping ground. And where was she going? She looked around a bit, obviously confused. Well, I wasn't going to even let her think about leav- "Gaara?" she whispered, cautiously, quietly, urgently. It took me a moment to calm myself down from realizing she was looking for _me._

"Yes?" I said, flipping myself upside down from the tall oak tree that I had been perched in until now. I was just about a foot above her this way, my red locks falling straight down. She didn't seem fazed by my sudden upturning. Or downturning, since I flipped and- whatever. Too much pausing. Bad idea for a ninja.

"Wait I'll sit up there with you." she said, and I paused for one moment more before regaining my sitting position on the tall oak. She came just three seconds after I sat down. "Hey." she said in her lovely, chime-like voice.

"Sakura, you should go back to sleep. You'll need it, we're going to be in the desert tomorrow and there's bound to be a storm or tw-" She stopped me. And my heart stopped with it. She smiled at me. And if that wasn't enough to make my mind spin, she actually put her finger to my lips. Bad idea, Sakura. What I did in the proceeding seconds, I won't ever know. I could have remained perfectly still and showed that I was vulnerable, or I could have grabbed her fingers and shoved them away. Either way, she ended up smiling. I guess it was the former, then.

"Gaara, really. I'm not tired yet." She said, her lips shining just a bit in the moonlight now. How long had we been here? I didn't say anything, just sat there, staring. She kept her smile for a minute more, and then it faltered. "But, I guess you probably don't want me here." She said, smile fading even faster. And then her words sped up like she was embarassed to be there. "It's fine, I'll just leave you alone. I'll see you in the morning okay?" And with that she stood up to jump from the tree. I caught her arm though. And then we just sat there in the tree for a minute. Or an hour, I don't know. _Sakura, I don't ever want you to leave me, you idiot. _But I couldn't say that. I just sat there, holding her wrist. Not moving, not talking.

I regained my thoughts before she did. And when I did, I was angry. She thought I didn't want her? What an idiot. I pulled her toward me roughly, but not enough to hurt her. I made sure she sat close to me. I knew she wouldn't mind, she wasn't the kind. And if she did, tough for her. She was going to sit as close as possible to me. And if anything hurt her, it would be immediately destroyed.

We sat there for an amount of time, I'll never know how much. But I didn't like that fact that she wasn't asleep. She was going to be tired tomorrow, and I didn't want to have to look at her face when the soreness set in. So I gently picked her up from the tree when she was on the edge of sleep. She was still conscious, still sitting with me. She murmured while I carried her back to her tent things like 'I'm not tired' 'put me down, I'm perfectly awake' and 'I'll be fine in a minute.' But I just kept walking back to her tent. She wouldn't fool me, and when the cool breeze whipped at her face she just dug deeper into my chest. I was blushing hardcore now, and I was glad I could hear the snores of everyone else.

I set her down in her tent and covered her up with her blankets before I turned to move. And then she called out to me in a very sleepy voice. I turned right back around. Then she gestured to me to come down to her level. I obeyed, and she whispered "thank you again, Gaara. For everything." But when I walked to her door, I heard her mutter one more almost incomprehensible thing. 'Stay, Gaara. It's okay.' And so I did.

I sat down on the otherside of her tent and just stared at her for a few good hours. I didn't really think, I just sat and watched. It was peaceful in the camp. Until about two hours before dawn.

* * *

Sakura began moving a bit more than she had. And then it turned to one kick, two kicks. She moved her arms. Then she almost began flailing. I became edgy, but waking up wouldn't be a good idea. Never wake a sleeping person, right? It was torture, watching her have a bad dream. And then she sat up, violently. She looked around quickly, looking all around the tent twice before she caught site of me.

"Ha, you did stay."

"Was it supposed to be a joke?"

"No, I just didn't think you would." She said, and grinned a lovely smile.

"Well then, you haven't met me, have you?" I said. And then I walked out of her tent. We were both grinning, a small joke between friends. I started to make a fire, even though it would be a few hours before Naruto and the rest woke up. I could tell Sakura was wide awake.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ha, you did stay."

"Was it supposed to be a joke?"

"No, I just didn't think you would." I said, and grinned a big smile.

"Well then, you haven't met me, have you?" he said, and walked out of my tent. I kept up my grin, but tried to contain my blush until he left.

_'You're right, Subaku no Gaara.' I thought. 'I might not know you as well as I thought I did.' _And as I began to get dressed in my summer outfit for the day ahead, another thought crossed my mind.

_'But I'm gonna have a nice time getting to know you now. Count on it.'_

_

* * *

__**END OF ZE CHAPTER!!!!!**  
_


End file.
